


Midnight Love

by serenadequeen



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadequeen/pseuds/serenadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie finally confess their love to each other... in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Love

It was a late night and Angie just couldn't sleep. Her head was throbbing horribly. Maybe some tea would work and some hot compression on her forehead.

As she searched for what she needed she heard someone coming in. 

It was Peggy.

"Oh, it's you" Angie smiled, her head still hurting.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Angie? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I have this annoying headache that just won't go away"

"You'll probably need a warm washcloth for that"

"Well yeah, that's what I was aiming for. And some tea"

Peggy dropped her things onto the couch and removed her jacket. Angie couldn't help but look at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were just so wonderful and her jaw was so sharp.

"Want me to get you some?" Peggy asked.

"No no... Well yes. You just got here and-"

Peggy placed her hand on Angie's shoulder. She smiled widely, showing her dimples. Angie blushed a little despite her headache. Getting up from her bed kind of helped though. She could feel her head getting better.

"It will be my pleasure, Angie" 

Angie held her palms onto a table behind her. Apparently it was the chess board table since she heard the pieces moving and one fell down. Peggy narrowed her eyes.

"Angie? Are you alright?" 

"I just-" Angie looked at Peggy in the eyes and bit her lower lip.

Peggy realised what Angie was up to. 

"Peggy... I-"

Peggy was suddenly kissing Angie. It was deep and rough. She placed her palm on Angie's neck and brushed her lips with the other women. Angie tightened her grip on the table and inhaled but it came out as a moan. Peggy retreated and glared at Angie.

"Angie- I'm sorry"

"Make love to me, Peggy Carter"

A rush of adrenaline ran through Peggy and she immediately grabbed Angie's thighs and placed her on the table, making the chess board crack and pieces flying everywhere.

Peggy began to peck at Angie's neck. Angie could feel her soft lips touching her.

"Oh Peggy" Angie moaned and grabbed onto the table.

Peggy began to take off her clothes starting with her jacket. Then she removed Angie's gown pausing their kissing. Peggy then removed her skirt. She carried Angie in her arms to Angie's bedroom. Angie could feel Peggy's warmth and smiled.

Placing Angie on the bed, Peggy sat on the edge and looked at Angie. They smiled at each other. Peggy crawled closer to Angie and was now on Angie, kissing Angie's neck slowly.

"Peggy..." Angie moaned again.

Peggy rubbed her hands against Angie's soft skin as Angie stretched her arms around Peggy. The touch of Peggy's luscious lips and smoothness of her hands just made Angie crazy for Peggy.

Angie ran her fingers through Peggy's back and felt so alive. All her life she thought it was wrong to like girls and now she could feel the satisfaction. Peggy was so beautiful and charming. Every time she smiled, her dimples fold and it made Angie happy and feel so warm inside. 

\--

Moments later, Angie was in Peggy's arms, her head laying on Peggy's chest. It was so cozy and right.

"I love you, Angie" Peggy said, her looking at Angie.

Angie looked up to see her lover, those same dimples that she saw every day. But now they were both naked, in the bedsheets, cuddling.

Nothing could be more right than this moment. But that's not what society would think so. Peggy ran her hand in Angie's hair and kissed her head.

"But we both know that we can't be together..." 

Angie cringed at the thought of them living together as a secret. She just wanted to be happy with Peggy.

"Imagine if we could... Living in a social that it doesn't matter who you're in love with. Man or woman, it shouldn't matter..." Angie replied.

"Maybe some day, Angie... Maybe one day a couple just like us will be able to get married and live happily ever after like in those fairy tales, but it would be real and not just a silly mythology"

 

Angie smiled, tracing her index finger on Peggy's chest.

"I'd be happy to be with you for all my life... I'm not even attracted to men" Angie cried, Peggy holding her tighter, "It's just... the pressure I am given every day to live on society's expectations. I mean, I love cleaning and being a housewife... but I wanna be that with another woman... with you"

"I know how you feel, Angie..."

Angie continued crying and burried her face in Peggy's neck as Peggy consoled her until they fell asleep.


End file.
